


Remember Summer Camp?

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [15]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Bisexual Male Character, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Self-Acceptance, they are in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Jim, Oscar, Ryan, Darryl, and Andy are all excited for summer camp their Sophomore Year. Jim is struggling with accepting his sexuality, but with a great group of friends and a great summer camp Jim is able to learn to accept himself. Also he meets another camper who he really likes.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to base this when Jim actually would be in High School, but guess what I know nothing about the 90's so I'm so sorry for all of those errors.  
> Here's some notes so you guys and especially me are not too confused.  
> Michael= Camp Leader  
> Creed, Stanley, and Toby= Camp counselors for the guys  
> Meredith, Holly, Nellie, and Phyllis= Camp Counselors for the girls  
> Andy and Erin are together-- No hate on Pete and Erin I love them, but I hate Season 9 Andy so I ignore that. Ryan and Kelly are together  
> Pam and Roy are together  
> Dan ( Karen's husband on the show) and Karen are together  
> Kevin and Lynn are together  
> Darryl and Val are together

Jim bumped his shoulder against Kevin's as they impatiently wait in front of the bus picking up all the kids going to the Scranton Summer Camp. "I heard kids from another school are coming to the camp" Oscar told them, as he squinted in the sunlight. Jim nodded and smiled, "that will be good." Kevin grunted, "you know what will be good? Us not standing in the sun and instead in the bus where we can sit down and eat the food our moms packed us" Kevin said pointing to his large backpack. "Kevin you know they're going to take the food away as soon as we get into camp" Oscar scolded. Kevin glared at Oscar, "not if I eat it all" he proudly said. 

Jim snorted to himself, unlike Kevin he was excited to see some new people at the Scranton Summer Camp and not as worried about eating. He had been going there since he was a child and it has always been him and all the guys he went to school with, but new people might be good. 

It was the summer before Sophomore year. Everyone had been telling Jim to enjoy this year because once he became a junior it would just be a landslide of tests and getting ready for college. This was supposed to be his "fun" year, but so far Jim had yet to feel any of the fun.

His heart and body felt lighter today then it had since the start of the summer. Being here with his friends, feeling the excitement that would always take over him when he would stand with his friends and board the bus to spend almost 2 months together pulling all the pranks and eating all the food they could eat was easing Jim's mind that had been in turmoil since the beginning of the summer. 

His thoughts were diffused again when Ryan walked up to him, Kevin, and Oscar. "Hey Kev" Ryan greeted, tipping his bowler hat at the group of friends. "I didn't know you wore glasses" Jim noted, looking at the thick black frames Ryan was wearing. "I don't wear glasses Jim. It's apart of me and goes against all the rules society has" Ryan explained, rolling his eyes as he tried to explain the new phase he was going through. "That's just tacky" Oscar whispered, covering his words with a cough. Jim snorted to himself at Oscar's words. Ryans hipster, poet look and attitude was going to be something to get used to, but it was better then last summer when he was just a straight up douche to everyone. 

"The Nard Dog is here" Andy yelled, woofing like a dog to accentuate that he was here, as he walked with Darryl. "Great Andy's here" Oscar sarcastically said. "Hey Andy, hey Darrly" they all greeted. "Anyone know when this puppy is leaving?" Andy asked, patting the bus. "Dude not here" Darryl said, embarrassed by Andy's need to call everything dog related names. Jim looked down at his watch and Kevin grunted from the ground where he had decided to sit. "Not soon enough" he said, a grumpy look on his face. 

They all chatted about the summer camp and who they thought would be the boys counselors. "Michael's still the camp leader. How? Don't ask me" Oscar told them. "Creed, Stanley, and Toby should all be there still, none of my resources tell me otherwise" Oscar said. Ryan rolled his eyes at Oscar's ominous way of saying resources. 

"Did you hear there's going to be new people at the summer camp?" Jim mentioned to the newcomers. "Any one we know tuna?" Andy asked. Jim sighed at his nickname that still apparently was in use. "Not sure" he said. 

"Oh Finally!" Kevin stated, as he jumped up to the sound of the bus turning on. He grabbed his bags and pushed his way to the front of the bus. "Here we go" Andy said, smiling at all of them. Jim smiled to himself and helped, along with Darryl Oscar and Ryan load their bags onto the bus. 

. . . . . . .

The bus ride was spent catching up on how the boys had been spending their first 2 weeks of summer. Most of them lived close by, but Andy had been gone to Cape Cod so he needed an update on what everyone had been up to. 

Jim remained oddly quiet as the guys all talked about all the girls they were excited to see at the camp. "I know Angela's going to be there" Oscar said, smiling at them. "Ooo" they all said, snickering at Oscar's apparent crush on the strict, Christian youth group leader. "No" Oscar said, shaking his head and making a repulsed face. "Karen and Erin should be there and also Pam" Ryan said, winking at Jim. "We're just friends and Pam's with Roy" Jim said, putting his head down and rolling his eyes at their kissing noises. "Also what about Kelly?" Jim asked, it was his turn to now smirk at Ryan. 

Ryan sighed and shut his eyes, "don't say her name yet" he whispered, a haunted look on his face. They all laughed at his expression, "Andy, I heard Erin will be there" Oscar told Andy. Andy smiled brightly," yes she will be!" he said. He told them his plan on how he was going to win her over. "That's cute" Jim said, smiling at his friend, Andy smiled back. "Guys Lynn's going to be there too" Kevin said smiling. "You guys are together right? Officially?" Oscar asked, Kevin nodded and Oscar shook his hand to congratulate him. Kevin smirked at all of them, but blushed under all of the attention. "I heard someone name Val is going to be there" Oscar piped in. "That one is for me, sorry guys" Darryl said smiling. "Val's so sweet and pretty" Andy told them, he had been the only one besides Darryl who had met Val. 

"Any girl for you tuna since Pam is with Roy?" Andy asked, smiling at his friend. "Umm I think I'm just going to enjoy the summer" Jim said. Oscar nodded and agreed with him, "I will be following Jim on this." Ryan took a sigh of longing, "if only" he said dreamily. 

. . . . . . . 

They finally arrived to the campsite, banners and streamers covered the entrance. They shuffled down the bus steps and made their way onto the camp grounds. "Welcome, welcome, welcome" Michael's voice echoed, but he was hidden behind the smoke that a smoke machine was spewing. "Get ready for an adventure of a life time" Michael said, tapping the microphone that appeared to have cut off so he was forced to make his voice echo himself. He waved off the smoke that was becoming too much. "Phyllis turn it off" he loudly whispered. "I'm trying" she said, rushing to shut off the machine. 

Michael quickly sprinted to the stage they had set up for things like karaoke night and for plays. "This summer will be magical" he said, sprouting a bird out of "thin air." For this years opening Michael decided to be the Wizard of Oz and was in a reenactment of the wizard. Jim smiled to himself, this was at least better then last year when he reenacted the "Blair Witch Project" he thought to himself. Stanley scowled at Michael every time he made a loud noise and interrupted him from his crossword puzzle. Creed looked at Michael in wonder, amazed that a real wizard was at the camp, and Toby sighed, shaking his head at everything Michael was doing. 

Holly, who was off to the side was miming all of Michael's words and actions and was looking at her boyfriend proudly. Meredith was drinking through a water bottle that everyone knew was not filled with water and was swinging slightly in her chair already. Phyllis sat exhausted from having to help Michael set up his show and from having to shut off the smoke machine that didn't want to be shut off, and Nellie was filing her nails looking uninterested at the entertainment Michael was providing. 

The campers mixed together once Michael was done and sent them off to drop their luggage off at the cabins. "Beesly!" Jim excitedly greeted Pam, giving her a big hug. "Jim!" she yelled back, running into his arms. Erin and Andy awkwardly hugged and giggled, Kelly latched herself onto Ryan and kept pecking him, and Darryl was using his one liners to make Val giggle. Kevin and Lynn were kissing behind the trees and Oscar and Angela had a polite conversation about the accounting class they both had been taking during school. 

Karen and Dan strolled hand in hand, greeting Pam and Jim. "Hey guys" Karen said, smiling and hugging the two. "Hey Karen, hey Dan" they greeted, excited to see that the two had finally got together. "Where's Roy?" Karen asked. "He had to help break up a fight" Pam said giggling. 

"Did you see the new campers? There's one that looks kind of cute. His name is Pete I think? And then there is Clark and Dwight" Pam told Jim, as they went to their cabins that were side by side. "They have interesting names" Jim said, chuckling. "Yes very interesting names" Pam said seriously, before starting to giggle. 

"Jim, you okay with you and I bunking?" Kevin asked, looking at Jim hopefully. "Of course Kev!" Jim said excitedly, telling Kevin he'd be there soon. Andy and Oscar decided to bunk together, Ryan with Darryl, Dan and Roy, and the new campers Clark and Pete had bunked together. 

Jim walked into the cabin, taking in the chaos of 10 high school boys all in one cabin. Jim noticed a slightly dorky boy off to the side of the cabin looking dismayed off to the side of the cabin. Jim noted how everyone seemed to have bunk buddies except this guy who must be Dwight. 

Toby entered the cabin and made sure everyone had bunk buddies. "Oh Dwight, do you have anyone to bunk with?" Toby asked. The boy shook his head. Before everyone could become aware of the situation Jim walked up the Toby and Dwight. "Hey Dwight, if you don't mind you can share the bed with me until we figure something else out" he offered, looking at Dwight. Dwight looked up in surprise at Jim. "Are you sure?" he asked, confusion on his face. "Yeah of course. I'm really skinny so I don't take a lot of space" Jim said, smiling at Dwight. Dwight nodded and shyly smiled at Jim.

"Okay so that's all settled" Toby said, clapping his hands. "Alright boys, time for dinner so go wash up and head to the main building for dinner" Toby told them. Jim led Dwight to his bed and started climbing up the bunk bed. "Here throw me your pillow and blankets" Jim said, reaching his hands forward to grab them. "I didn't bring blankets" Dwight told him. "Oh that's okay. You can share with me and it'll probably get hot any way no worries" Jim said, looking down at him smiling. 

Dwight again shyly smiled back and then ducked his head. Jim placed Dwight's pillow next to his and made his way back down to where Dwight was. "Let's go wash our hands and get dinner" Jim said, walking to the bathroom and pointing to where some things were since Dwight had never been here before.

Dwight smiled to himself. Jim was weirdly nice and he didn't make fun of Dwight for not having a bunk buddy or for not having blankets. He liked this Jim guy.


	2. Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim reveals his secret to his friends.

Jim was a dork. Him and his mismatch group of friends proved this. There was the always right Oscar, pretentious Andy, hipster Ryan, and the actually cool Darryl. They made for an interesting bunch. Jim was a mix of all of them, thus leaving him to be close with everyone. 

Jim always thought he was like everyone else; until 2 weeks ago when school had ended. He was watching an R rated film with his brothers that he was forced to sit through. Jim knew his brothers found him weird because he always went for girls that Tom deemed as dorky, but Jim liked dorky.

The issue for Jim wasn't that he was forced to watch a terrible movie, with scantily clad women. The problem was that his heart kept racing whenever the main character would pop up. The main character wasn't a women though, it was a man.

Jim had never felt this way before about a guy. His heart had raced plenty of times when he was around girls or saw actresses on screen, but with guys? No, this way new. Jim started to feel his skin prickling. He jumped up from the couch and dashed up to his room, ignoring his brothers calls.

He threw himself onto the bed and started to take deep breaths. "What the hell. What the hell. What the hell" Jim kept whispering to himself. He tried to take a deep breath and clear his mind from the turbulent emotions raging inside of him. 

He thought back to freshmen year when Oscar had told him he was gay. Oscar described to him how he had never felt his heart race around girls, no matter if he was dating them or not, but with guys his heart would race and that's how he knew. He had sworn Jim to secrecy and Jim kept his promise, but now that he was having this crisis he had to think to himself. He didn't feel gay. He liked girls. But he also seemed to like guys.

What did this all mean? He felt tears roll down his face. He couldn't imagine talking with his parents and telling them that he might be gay or even his best friends. Oscar hadn't even felt comfortable yet to tell them, how would Jim be able to?

He held his dilemma in for the first 2 weeks of summer. He came up with the excuse that if he told all of his friends it would have to be together, thus leaving him to have 2 weeks of stress.

. . . . . . . . .

They all gathered around the campfire, except for Clark, Pete, and Dwight who had been assigned with the task of preparing the camp hall for the next day, something all campers had to partake in.

They roasted marshmallows and told each other one secret they all had. "I am thinking about taking a bunch of art classes this year so that I can apply to art school in junior year" Pam said, smiling shyly at everyone around the campfire. A couple of woos and claps were heard around the campfire. "Hey Beesly, that's awesome" Jim said, smiling sincerely at her. 

Oscar's turn was next. He took a deep breath, "I want to be honest with you guys, I like guys and I have for a while and I'm ready to let people know" Oscar said. He was happy and glad to let the weight off his chest. All his friends smiled at him, "Hey that's great" Ryan said. "Yes it really is" Oscar said mockingly, but smiled back at Ryan. 

Darryl you're up, "I'm learning Chinese and thinking about going into something business related" he admitted. Jim felt elated with all of his friends. He felt so happy, so free, something summer nights and moments with friends can only make you feel. You feel so weightless and like nothing could go wrong and Jim felt that. 

"Jim" everyone said expectantly, "oh is it my turn already? Okay hmm let me think" Jim said grinning at all of them. "You have to tell us something real" Pam said, "yeah Jim" Ryan agreed. Jim smiled, "okay fine I-" Jim paused. Was he really going to tell everyone his secret? There was no better time he supposed.

"I like girls" Jim started to say. "Big deal" someone said, "also guys I think" Jim finished, causing a silence to fall over the campfire. Jim ducked his head down, staring intently at his knees. "Are you bisexual?" Oscar asked. Jim nodded, "Um yeah, I guess" Jim said, rubbing the back of neck. "Welcome to the club, well half of it" Oscar said, smiling. Darryl agreed, "welcome to the club Jimmy. Here guys next round of marshmallows are on me" Darryl said. 

Jim smiled at him and turned his head to Pam. "So you like guys" she said, "yeah I just figured it out 2 weeks ago so don't be mad I didn't tell you" Jim said. "I'm not mad, I now know why you're such a good listener" she teased. "Oh haha I'm not going to be your gay best friend Beesly". Pam hummed noncommittally. He shoved her lightly with his shoulder.

"I'm really proud of you" Pam whispered as they walked up to their cabins. "And I know you're not my gay best friend, you're just my best friend who happens to like guys, but also girls" she said. Jim nodded, "yep I'm still the dorky Jim you met years ago and told you your yogurt was expired even though I had no reason to know that" he said chuckling. Pam laughed, "yeah still no explanation for that Halpert." Jim smiled at her, "thank you for being so supportive" he told her. "Of course Jim" Pam said, smiling and reaching up to hug him.

. . . . . . . . .

Jim was greeted to some of his friends getting ready for bed, some walking around brushing their teeth, and some pillow fighting. 

"Michael is crazy" Clark huffed, popping down on his bed. "Yes he is" Oscar agreed, already in bed and avidly reading a book. Jim made his way to his bunk, giving a fist bump to Kevin, before grabbing his toiletries and going to the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

They all started to quiet down once most of them finished getting ready for bed. "Hey guys, thanks for supporting me" Jim said, laying down in the bed. "Don't get too sentimental on us" Oscar joked, "but seriously guys you're the best" he said. The boys all laughed, "no problem Oscar and Jim" Kevin said. 

Light filled the room again, until Dwight shut the bathroom door behind him. He slowly walked to the bunk bed and climbed the ladder. "Do you have a side preference?" Jim asked, laying closest to the wall. "No the edge is fine" Dwight said. "Perfect. Night Dwight, night guys" Jim said. "Night" they all called out, some shifting sides and some talking to the bunk next to them. Jim settled into the blankets, breathing a sigh of relief as he lay on his back.

"How was the campfire?" Dwight asked, "good" Jim replied, turning his head to smile at Dwight. "We have it every night and usually the counselors are there too, but for the first night they usually skip and let us catch up with each other. You'll experience it tomorrow" Jim told him. "So we don't have to set the hall up everyday?" Dwight asked hopefully. "Haha no. New people get picked don't worry and usually it's only the first week and then the counselors and Michael get tired of it" Jim laughed. "That's good" Dwight said, shifting his body so that his back faced Jim. 

"Goodnight Jim and thanks for everything" Dwight whispered, quieting even more at the end of his sentence. It was easier to talk with Jim if he couldn't see Jim's face. "No problem Dwight, goodnight, sleep tight" Jim said, smiling to Dwight's back before shutting his eyes.


	3. The Lake

Jim woke to the feeling of drool on the side of his neck. He turned his head to see Dwight snuggled into his shoulder and neck. The drool he assumed was coming from Dwight. Jim smiled to himself and shifted over to wake Dwight up.

"Dwight" he whispered, pushing the other boys shoulder. "Huh? 30 more minutes" Dwight said, putting his head back into the crook of Jim's neck. Jim laughed, "Dwight, we have to wake up everyone else is getting up." Dwight slowly lifted his head, blinking his eyes rapidly. "Where are my glasses?" he asked, squinting at Jim. Jim turned his head and looked at the ledge, "here" he said taking them and handing them to Dwight. "Thanks" Dwight said, tiredly looking at Jim.

"Your hair's all over the place" Dwight noted, pulling the blankets off of him. Jim was surprised by Dwight saying that to him since so far he only had said little sentences to him. Jim let out a laugh, "your hair isn't that much better" Jim chuckled. Dwight gave a tentative smile, "can't be worse than yours. It looks like a nest" Dwight shyly smiled at Jim as he insulted his hair. "Hah wow Dwight, thank you for saying that" Jim said laughing. 

The two climbed down the bunk and walked to the crowded bathroom where everyone was brushing their teeth, shaving, or getting out of the showers. 

. . . . . . . . . .

"Hey is that Creed eating a raw fish over there?" Clark asked. Pam looked over and nodded, "yeah he just grabs them from the lake and eat them" Pam told him, laying her towel down. "Hey Dwight, what are you reading?" Pam asked, looking over at the boy who was seated next to her. "It's The Tombs of Kobol by Glen A. Larson" Dwight said, showing her the cover. "Hmm I don't think I've heard of it" Pam said. "It's based on the two part original Battlestar Galactica episode" Dwight told her. "That's cool" she said, listening to Dwight tell her about Battlestar Galactica. 

Pam would occasionally look up from the shouts of the campers that were in the lake. She could see Andy and Ryan racing each other in the lake, Michael and Holly playing some weird game, and the others doing lazy laps in the lake or chilling and talking with each other. 

Dwight returned to his book and Pam lay back on her blanket, enjoying the sun on her. "Dwight, come and swim with us" Jim called out, walking to the shallow part of the lake. "No thank you. I'm reading" Dwight said, waving his book to Jim. "Come on you can read later" Jim persisted, now walking out of the lake. Dwight shook his head no and didn't look up from his book. 

Jim was shocked at Dwight's rejection and he didn't even look up at Jim! Jim cupped some water in his hands and slowly crept to where Dwight was sitting. "Jim! No!" Dwight yelled, shivering at the cold water that was poured on his head and dripping down his shirt. "Come on Dwight" Jim pleaded, taking Dwight by the hand and pulling him towards the lake. 

"You're going to get it Jim" Dwight said, letting Jim pull him, but not before setting his book down and making Pam promise to watch it. Pam nodded and smiled at Dwight and Jim. Oscar sipped his drink rather loudly making Pam turn to him. "Oscar?" she asked, raising her brow. "Nothing Pam- it's just... I think Jim might be in for a summer romance with Dwight" Oscar excitedly said. "What?!" Pam asked, her eyes wide in excitement. 

"They're sharing a bunk and I saw them laughing and smiling this morning in bed and Jim's been going out of the way to make Dwight feel comfortable, which is interesting" Oscar said sipping his drink. "Hmm Oscar, I think you might be on to something" Pam said smirking at him.

Pam and Oscar watched as Dwight and Jim threw water at each other and Jim swimming with Dwight on his back.

. . . . . . . . . 

"Do you want the rest of my chips?" Jim asked, moving his bag towards Dwight. "Are you sure?" Dwight asked, a skeptical look on his face. "Yeah of course, I'm all done" Jim said smiling. Pam and Oscar gave each other winks as they saw this exchange go down. 

"So did you guys enjoy swimming?" Oscar asked, looking between Jim and Dwight. "Yeah it was great I found a rock that looked like a crab" Kevin proudly told them. The rest of the group told them how their lake day was good. "Jim, Dwight, how about you guys?" Jim took a sip of his water before responding, "it was good" he said, giving a small, shy smile. Dwight nodded in agreement. 

. . . . . . . . 

"Dwight you coming?" Darryl asked, ready to leave the cabin to go to the campfire. "Yeah I'll be there, you go ahead." 

Jim looked around for Dwight as he sat down on the logs in front of the fire. "Hey Andy, do you know where Dwight is?" Jim asked. "No idea big tuna" Andy said, turning back around to talk with Erin. "Oh okay" Jim said disappointed that no one, not even Michael knew where he was.

"Okay let's begin" Michael said clapping his hands. Jim tried to pay attention and smile and laugh with everyone else, but he missed having Dwight around him. He knew he had just met Dwight, but they seemed to connect. Today at the lake was some of the most fun Jim had since he got here. 

"Hey" Dwight said, putting himself down next to Jim. "Hey Dwight, where were you?" Jim asked, trying to mask his excitement for seeing Dwight. "I just had to organize my stuff" Dwight told him, thanking Andy for his marshmallows. 

The two chatted as they saw the counselors act out a horror story. Michael had a flashlight that illuminated on his face as he talked in a low whisper. 

"It's getting cold" Dwight whispered, "here come here" Jim said, motioning to Dwight to come closer. He wrapped his arm around Dwight and pulled him closer to his side. "Is that better?" Jim asked. "Yeah it is" Dwight said smiling at Jim shyly. 

"Pam look" Oscar whispered, pointing at Jim and Dwight who were cuddled together and laughing and whispering to each other. "Oh my god" Pam whisper yelled at Oscar. "I know" Oscar excitedly said. 

"Hey Dwight, do you want to go sneak off to the lake?" Jim asked, a mischievous smirk on his face. Dwight looked around and looked like he wanted to say no, but then he decided why not? "Sure" he replied smiling back at Jim. 

The two waited for Michael to get engrossed into his storytelling and then snuck off. "I think Darryl and Oscar saw us" Jim said laughing as they walked to the clearing that led to the lake. "Do you think they'll tell?" Dwight nervously asked. "No, they won't don't worry" Jim said, smiling at Dwight to reassure him. 

"We don't have our swim trunks" Dwight said once they reached the lake. "So?" Jim said, already taking his shirt off and moving to unzip his pants. Dwight embarrassedly looked away and stared at the trees. "Come on Dwight hurry up!" Jim said, throwing his shorts at Dwight. Dwight slowly turned around and was grateful to see that Jim had left his boxers on. He could do this. This was fine he tried to convince himself. 

Dwight slowly took his clothes off and watched Jim as he went into the water and walked backwards facing Dwight and calling for him to move quicker. "I'm coming. You're so annoying" Dwight said, smiling at Jim as he finally walked into the water. 

"Finally" Jim said, meeting Dwight half way. He pulled Dwight by the hands and took them deeper into the water. It took a while for the two boys to get to a point in the water where just there heads were visible in the water. 

Jim swam for a while and eventually got on his back and floated. "This is nice" he whispered to Dwight, looking over at the other boy. "Yeah it is" Dwight replied, flicking some water at Jim's face. "Not fair Dwight" Jim said, laughing at Dwight's face when he dunked him into the water. 

"Jim" Dwight called out, panting heavily at being pushed and pushing Jim. "Dwight" Jim said, smiling at Dwight as they stood chest to chest in the center of the lake. "You have nice hair" Dwight blurted, his eyes widening when he realized he actually told Jim that. Jim laughed, "thanks Dwight." He paused and shyly looked at Dwight before saying "you have nice eyes." 

Dwight awkwardly chuckled, "thanks, all the Schrute's have the same color eyes" Dwight told Jim. Jim nodded and smiled, "Dwight, can I kiss you?" Jim asked. Dwight was surprised, but he nodded and moved closer to Jim. He had never really felt this way about someone, but something about Jim made his heart flutter in excitement and feel the way he does when he misses a step on the stairs. 

The water rippled as Jim moved his arm to put around Dwight's neck. He moved his face and angled it so that he could kiss Dwight. The kiss was awkward. Jim's nose kept knocking into Dwight's and their lips weren't lined. Jim pulled back with a chuckle. "Wow that was terrible" he said laughing. Dwight laughed and agreed, "we're going to have to re-do that" Dwight said with a smirk. "You still want to kiss me after that?" Jim asked with surprise. "Yes" Dwight said, smiling at Jim and moving to press their lips together. The second time was slightly better. Dwight had his hand on Jim's cheek and Jim had his arms wrapped around Dwight's neck. The two languidly kissed in the lake, the moon illuminating over them. 

. . . . . . . . . 

"I can't believe we're going to college this year" Dwight said to Jim as they walked hand in hand down to the campfire. "I know, me too, but we'll see each other all the time. Most of us are going to the same college" Jim said, reassuring his boyfriend. "I know, it's just weird not being a kid anymore" Dwight said. Jim stopped in place and Dwight turned to see why Jim had stopped. "Jim what's wrong?" "Nothing" Jim said, putting his hands hurriedly in his pockets and then sighing in relief. "Nothing Dwight" he said again, this time smiling and starting to walk again, giving Dwight a kiss on the nose. 

The two arrived at the campfire to see everyone sitting there and staring at them with nervous smiles. "What's this about?" Dwight asked, looking at them confused. Dwight turned around to ask Jim why everyone was staring at them when he saw Jim on one knee in front of the ground. "Dwight, we met here and started dating two years ago and I know we're young, but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Jim said, smiling up at Dwight with tears in his eyes. Dwight's eyes and mouth were wide open in shock, "Jim" he said. "Yes, yes I'll marry you" he said excitedly. Jim placed the ring on Dwight's finger and jumped up to wrap his arms around Dwight. Dwight hugged Jim tightly and kissed him. "I love you so much" he said, smiling at his now fiancé. 

All their friends laughed and wooed the couple. "Congratulations" Oscar said, hugging Jim. "Thank you Oscar" Jim said beaming at him. "Pam and I are planning your wedding" Oscar said seriously. "Sure" Jim said laughing, but stopped when he saw the dead serious expressions on his two best friends faces. "This isn't a joke" Pam said. "Okay, okay. Not a joke, you guys can plan Dwight and I's wedding" Jim said. The two hugged him and left him with Dwight. "So are you ready to be a Halpert" Jim asked with a smirk. "You mean are you ready to be a Schrute" Dwight responded. "We'll see" Jim said. Dwight shook his head, "Schrute", "Halpert" Jim responded. "Schrute" Dwight said kissing his future husband. "Halpert" Jim whispered against Dwight's lips, smirking at his annoyed expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is the last chapter of this story. If you guys have any ideas about what I should write next, please let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is in High School, except the camp counselors so that's why I didn't rate it as underage since whatever happens all the characters are the same age, but if you want me to change the warnings let me know! Thanks for reading and as always comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
